


Brace Yourself

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Roman runs ten miles to deliver flowers to his boyfriend





	Brace Yourself

Roman was late.

Not that he was usually on time to things, in fact, he was regularly late to things, but it was almost always things deemed unimportant, like family dinners or hangouts with friends, but this was actually important, and Roman was cursing himself for not leaving the house earlier.

The roses he held in his hand were missing a few petals, and they weren't exactly the prettiest, but he had to get to Patton's, had to make it on time so he could be there for his boyfriend.

Roman was snapped out of his thoughts as a car horn blared, and the car it came from screeched to a halt beside him, having nearly hit him as he went to cross the street, and he felt his entire face burn as he flushed red, "Sorry, sorry!"

Roman's legs burned as he made it up the familiar driveway, and as he made it to the door and lifted his hand to knock, the door swung open, and there stood Patton, red hair a mess, his glasses slightly smudged, his mouth opened in shock, and Roman noticed he wore pink lip gloss that matched with the pink skirt he wore over his jeans.

Patton was a vision to behold, but wasn't he always?

Roman managed a small laugh, and offered the flowers breathlessly, "Sorry for barging in. I wanted to catch you before you went in to get your braces removed. And uh. Sorry about the flowers. I ran here."

Patton's eyes practically sparkled as he looked up at Roman, "Ran here? From your house?? Your house is ten miles from here!"

"I wanted to see you. Wish you luck." Roman gave a lopsided grin, breathing finally calming, "My car wouldn't start. Stupid thing finally died on me."

Patton accepted the flowers, then began laughing as tears washed down his face, quickly wiping them away with the sleeve of his sweater, "You ran here just to wish me luck before I got my braces off?"

Roman felt his entire face heat up, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh. Yeah?"

Patton threw his arms around Roman's neck, leaning in for a single kiss before he sniffled softly, "Thank you. They're perfect."

And they were. They really were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
